Love sucks
by xxBeautifulDeadxx
Summary: Everything in Claire Danvers life was going great...That was until her relationship with Shane came to a screaming halt when she realises she has feelings for someone else she knows she can never have but cannot live without...x
1. Chapter 1

_Sadly I do not own any of the Morganville Vampire characters but only the storyline. Please R&R, this is my first fanfic so any advice would be greatly appreciated :) x _

_Claire and Shane's happy romance comes screaming to a halt when Claire realises she's falling for someone she knows she can never have..._

_Claire's P.O.V_

I lay in bed playing over and over the argument I'd had with Shane. Everything was fine between us...until tonight.

The delicate rays of sunshine shone down on me with its warm glow. I wished it was sunny all the time, that way you wouldn't need to carry a stake everywhere you went. Even the bathroom! Yes, Vampires _are _perverts! I speak from experience. I got up in the middle of the night to go to the toilet and guess who was hiding behind the shower curtain? No other than my vampire boss, Myrnin! He's lucky he's an older Vampire otherwise the stake I thrust into his chest would have killed him. Serves him right too, his head had made a hollow sound when it smacked off the side of the bath tub. I always knew his head was hollow, he'd probably gone and used his brain for another weird creepy experiment he had failed to tell me about. As long as it was his brain and not mine I wasn't bothered.

The streets of Morganville hid many secrets, to the average person's eye it looked like a normal dull boring town just like it had when I was one of those average people. But now I knew what this town kept hidden, a town of Vampires that's what! Yeah it kind of sucked (Literally!) but you got used to it.

I'd been passing by the third alleyway on my way home when I heard a soft whimper. I froze. Another whimper came from the darkness of the alleyway and an old scabby looking shoe came into view. Someone was either hurt or this was a trap. Rooted to where I stood a mental war went on inside my head, should I leave as if I never saw anything or should I be the nosy person I am and go find out who's it is?

My nosy side won out and I cautiously creeped towards the figure hiding behind the large bins. I scrunched up my nose when the awful pong hit me. Instantly the cliché' _It smells like something died here_ popped into mind as I crept closer.

I gasped when my eyes found where both the shoe and the smell was coming from. Jason Rosser lay on the ground with his eyes closed and his face contorted with pain. He hadn't seemed to notice me yet so I bent down and hesitantly touched his arm. Jason's eyes flew open as he lurched away from me, panic clear in his eyes.

"Jason, it's me...Claire?" I said.

He relaxed, "No shit. Now why don't you go away back to your perfect little life and leave me the hell alone."

Ooft, someone was on their man period.

I shook my head, "No."

He sighed and lay back against the bins, the putrid smell was awful and my stomach was threatening to bring up my lunch but then I noticed the ribbon of blood seeping through his hand which he clutched to his side. "Jason, what happened?" I asked trying to remove his hand from the wound. He didn't put up much of a fight.

Pulling up the black T-shirt there was a bite mark that could only have come from a set of Vampire teeth. I met Jason's eyes noticing for the first time the once thought creepy blue eyes were actually a cloudy grey. I scolded myself mentally for jumping when Jason clamped his hand around my wrist begging me with my eyes to help him. "She forced me to drink it!" He cried.

"What did she force you to drink? Jason?" I said firmly. He was slipping in and out of conciousness.

"Blood..." He whispered before his eyes rolled back into his head and he was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

I called Eve and told her exactly what had happened. I heard the screech of her car tyres as they screamed in protest from being braked too forcefully. Eve was out the car and at my side in a flash. She wore the usual gothic outfit with the pale make-up, her pig tails stuck out obnoxiously on either side of her head daring someone to mock them. Her eyes widened when she saw the bite marking Jason's skin.

"Well shit!" Eve exclaimed.

"That's what I thought," I sighed. It was getting dark. Eve took hold of Jason's legs and I hooked my arms underneath his shoulders and slowly but surely we carried him through the darkness and eased him into the back seat of Eve's car.

"What did he tell you?" Eve asked, her voice was hard but I knew she was scared for her brother. Every movement she made was tense and her back was poker straight.

"Only that she had made him drink," I said as I looked over my shoulder for the seventh time since we'd gotten in the car. Jason looked like he was dead but I knew he wasn't. He was changing and what he was changing into would damn his life to an eternity of bloodlust.

Eve's eyes narrowed. "She who?"

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Claire? What _did_ she make him drink?"

I turned to meet Eve's blue eyes, they were round with fear. I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

"_Blood_ Eve. She made him drink blood."

"So that means he's a..." Eve stuttered.

I nodded. "That means he's changing into a Vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys thanks for your reviews, you are my inspiration! Will update at least two chapters everyday for you guys! R&R! :) x_

Jason looked even worse in the light. His clothes hung off him in shredded rags, his raven black hair was matted to his head with sweat and looked unwashed. Bloodstains spattered all down his front and purple bruises swelled beneath his paper white skin. I felt utter sympathy for Jason, he didn't look like the guy who'd been freed from jail only to stalk me and stake the Town's Founder. No, here he looked like a fragile little boy, one touch and he'd fall apart.

"How's he doing?" Eve asked as she entered the room.

"Dunno, he's been out for a while," I sighed scrubbing at my face, all this stress had exausted me.

A small movement from Jason caught my eye. At first I'd thought I'd imagined it but then he twitched again.

"Eve? I think he's waking up," I whispered. We both froze waiting for Jason to move again.

But we didn't expect what came next.

Jason launched himself off the couch. His eyes blazed a firey red and the swollen brusies covering his face were starting to disappear. Eve and I both gasped as we looked upon Jason, his face was twisted with feral hunger. I only blinked once and in that short blink Jason _moved._

Eve was tossed carelessly out the Living Room with the door slammed in her face, it was just Jason and I.

"Jason _stop,_" I said hating myself for the way my voice quivered.

Jason gave me a long hard look and took one step towards me. I instantly took one step back, it was like a game of cat and mouse.

Jason let out a low chuckle, "Why run away from me? I'm not going to hurt you."

To my ears that sounded like the exact same thing a killer would say. It was in every horror movie, _I'm not going to hurt you..._But they always do.

My eyes whizzed around the room trying to find an escape, there was none. I could hear Eve banging furiously on the heavy wooden door.

Jason moved again and this time he had me pinned up against the wall. His hips pressed into mine and the clothing covering my breasts rubbed against his chest. My arms were pinned against my sides, struggling wouldn't work. I was going to die.

"Oh Claire, you understand...I'm just so hungry," he whispered in her ear as he tangled one of his hands in her hair and gently tilted it back to reveal her neck. The foul stench of his breath made me want to stop breathing but he was going to stop me breathing anyway once he sunk his fangs into the soft skin of my neck.

Jason's mouth opened revealing those freshly grown fangs, the indented his lower lip as they petruded from his gums. Slowly he licked the length of my neck, he made his way back down and flicked his tongue against my collarbone. I gasped. Jason looked up and smirked at me before finally sinking his teeth into my neck.

Oddly it felt..._good._ It felt..._amazing._ Jason moaned as he pushed himself closer to my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling. Strong hands grasped my hips as he pulled me towards the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, I need more reviews otherwise I'm gonna have to give up on this. please enjoy this and don't forget to leave me a review. :) x_

The world blurred away in a fluttering haze of hunger and passion. I could feel Jason not only with my touch but with my mind.

I could feel his hunger being quenched but there was another lustrous hunger growling inside him. I was gently lowered down on to the couch, the time spinning away from me. Minutes felt like blissful eternity, I'd never felt anything like this when I had been bitten before. The sound of Eve in the hallway attempting to break down the door while I assumed she was screaming and swearing down the phone at someone.

That someone's name slipped my mind as Jason moaned against my neck, I was completely enveloped by Jason. His every thought and feeling were shown to me without hesitation. He loved this, he loved touching me at last. He loved...

"Shane! Thank god...there in there!"

Oh my god!

_Shane. _

I lurched away from Jason as he was no longer holding me down, he looked momentarily stunned but got over it quickly as the Living room door came flying off the hinges and hit the floor with a deafening crash.

Shane took one look at the smudge of blood running down Jason's chin and then looked over at me to see the fresh fang marks steadily dripping blood from my neck.

Shane went pale, he stood rooted to the spot with Eve flanking his side.

Shane saw red, "I'm going to fucking end _you_!"

I watched in horror as Shane launched himself at Jason with his fists flying, intent on doing exactly what he'd said...


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys thanks for your awesome reviews. They mean so much to me! I hope you like the CLAISON theme. I've always felt sorry for Jason so I wanted to write his ending whether its happy or sad...I guess your just going to have to wait and find out. please R&R :) x_

It only took seconds before Jason had Shane on the ground. Shane fought against Jason's iron grip but finally became still.

Jason hesitantly eased his hold only for Shane to deliver a sharp painful blow to his chest. Shane rolled to his feet and stood protectively in front of me.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Shane growled.

"Actually I don't need to. Claire and Eve invited me in so if you really want me to leave then they have to revoke the invitation so keep your knickers on. But from what I've heard you have a hard time keeping them on anyway," Jason said making no attempt to hide the smirk turning up the corners of his lips.

Shane looked like he was going to throttle him. I grabbed his arm and met his furious eyes with a pleading look.

Shane calmed down and looked at us as if we were crazy. I shrugged, we'd found his ass out on the street whilst he was bleeding to death. Could we have just left him there? Eh, no. Obviously not, although if Shane had found him instead of me Jason might not have returned as a vampire and a stake through the chest doesn't sound like much fun especially if it was Shane doing the staking.

"Well if your going to let him in here you could have made him smell better. I think we have Flee repellent for dogs in the cupboard..." Shane began but was broken off by my quick painful nip to the back of his arm. Shane let out a girly squeal which was followed instantly by a narrowed eyed scowl.

"There's a shower upstairs you can use. Sleeping on the street doesn't sound like fun so you can spend the night here," Eve sighed giving her brother a small smile.

Jason started towards the stairs but paused, he turned looking uncomfortable.

"Um...thanks," he said looking directly at me. I smiled which made him smile back. He had a nice smile with perfectly straight teeth, it was one of those smiles that lit up an entire room and I found myself blushing as I watched his retreating back and a little lower towards the backside region as he climbed the stairs.

"If he nicks anything..." Shane muttered but I cut him off with a tired look.

After fifteen minutes of arguing with Shane over letting Jason stay I finally won resulting in him going to work in a mood which would make his bosses day and went upstairs. Being the clumsy idiot I am I hadn't noticed the bathroom door open and smacked into Jason's chest. The only thing covering him was a towel wrapped around his waist, he smelled clean and fresh. His jet black hair was wet and his blue eyes twinkled up at me with a question. If I was totally honest he looked goddamn sexy!

Oh my god...I did not just think that. embarrassed I shook my head to clear the forbidden thoughts. Jason chuckled.

"Here um..." I walked into Michael's room figuring Shane would go Ape Shit if he found Jason wearing his clothes because Michael would be a little more generous. I pulled out a pair of jeans, socks, underwear and a plain short-sleeved black T-shirt and handed them to Jason. "...These should fit," I whispered as my eyes took in the muscle rippling in his arms and down his stomach. I wondered what it would be like to run my hands over those hard taut muscles but quickly shut those thoughts out.

"Thanks," he whispered and with that he walked back into the bathroom to change and I finally let go of the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.


	6. Chapter 6

I busied myself in the kitchen to help take my mind off Jason. Lasagna and chocolate chip cookies was on the menu tonight and it sure beat the hell out of choking on Shane's onion and garlic infested chilli. I was surprised Michael could stomach it although his eyes did water whenever Shane refilled his plate.

"Hmm, something looks yummy," Shane said as he walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

I giggled, "Yeah, chocolate chip."

"I wasn't talking about the cookies," Shane whispered as he scattered breathless kisses down my neck and over my shoulder.

"Raping your girlfriend in a kitchen Collins?" Jason said interuppting my distraction.

Shane groaned and pulled away although he left a possessive arm wrapped around me.

"No batshit and besides, _your_ the litttle rapist around here that leaves dead girls in people's bins," Shane growled.

"Actually that wasn't me, it was Brandon. You know...the vampire's whom's death you were blamed for then locked up in a cage? It's a shame you were released, I would have loved to see your execution," Jason laughed although it didn't reach his eyes which were locked on Shane's arm around me.

Shane looked like he was going to swing at him but the fight was posponed by the loud booming sound of a gunfire.

Eve came running through to the kitchen wide eyed a paler than usual. "What did you do!?" she screamed at Jason before the front door flew off its hinges and Monica Morrell walked inside with a gun in one hand and a stake in the other.


	7. Chapter 7

Monica walked in, her eyes blazed with rage as she made her way towards us.

"You," she hissed pointing the gun towards Jason.

"Jesus Christ what the fuck have you done now?" Shane asked shaking his head at Jason.

"Shut it Collins before I lodge a bullet up your ass," Monica shrieked. She sounded as if she was close to hysteria if not passed it. Her usual perfect hair was a dishevelled mess and her clothes were spattered with blood...her_ own_ blood.

"It's your fault she came after me! She would have killed me if Gina hadn't slashed her with her pocketknife. Thank god it was silver otherwise she'd be dumping my dead body in a hole right now! She mentioned you Jason, she said your name. She said she needed me to feed you when you woke up, the freak was going top let you drink my blood! I guess she's just a creepy little phsyco._ Just like you." _Venom filled her every word as she spat them at us.

"Monica please calm down so we can talk about this, a gun isn't going to help anything," I said in a calming tone but the gun swung towards me.

"I should have killed you on those stairs Danvers. That way I would need to do it now!"

Monica pulled the trigger.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, the bullet sliced through the air as Jason jumped in the way of me and fell to the floor.

The bullet hadn't hit me...it hit Jason.

"No!" I cried as I kneeled down to shake Jason.

"He'll be fine just remove the bullet and the wound'll heal," Eve replied as she got down on the otherside of Jason.

"Shit, she said not to hurt him! She's gonna kill me!" Monica screamed turning to run but her heel caught between the floorboards and she went down. Monica's head collided with the radiator and she was knocked out cold.

Jason coughed, "It's her...she's back," he said in a panicked tone.

"Who? Who's back," I urged.

"Marianne..." he whimpered before falling unconcious for the second time today.


	8. Chapter 8

_What happened to my reviews? you know I can't write if I don't have your opinions. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to R&R :) x_

"Hey," Jason croaked nearly scaring the bejesus out of me which he clearly found amusing. He was sprawled out on my bed where Eve and I had carried him. Eve and I seemed to be carrying him everywhere at the moment. Even in a crisis Eve could make me laugh, on the way upstairs with Jason between us Eve said

"Lazy Bastard, if he's undead he could probably manage to sleepwalk upstairs anyway! I think we should put him in the bath tub...that would really scare him."

"Eve...A vampire bite, a bullet and waking up in a strange place all in one day? Even for your brother that's a little mental," I sighed.

Eve grinned, "It runs in the family."

"I'm sure it does," I sighed.

Now in my room, door closed and only the dim light from an ancient lamp Jason and I were alone.

"So...who is Marieanne?" I ask watching as he shifts uncomfortably.

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes Jason, we do," I replied sounding every bit like my mother berating me for avoiding uncomfortable topics when I was younger. _It's better to be honest and forward rather than to skate around the topic dear _she'd always say.

He sighed and looked embarrassed, "She's my ex."

I looked at him, my mouth gaping open like a fish. "Your ex?"

"From High School. Marieanne went a little..._mad." _

"_Mad_?" I ask frowning.

"You could say anything to Marieanne, insult her about anything but she'd keep her cool. I however couldn't and wound up in a lot of fights over her constantly. And then she told me she was...pregnant."

"Pregnant!" I gasped.

"Yup but don't look too shocked. After three months I found out it wasn't mine, she'd been lying to me the entire time so I got mad and well...I broke it off." He took a deep breathe before continuing, "She'd send me texts everyday, with every one she sent they just got creepier and creepier. She even aborted the baby because she was convince it was a bad child that cost her me, bad luck she'd said. She was only sixteen. Before we graduated she threatened a teacher with a knife demanding to know where her baby had gone as if she'd forgotten what she'd done so when we told her she'd had an abortion she went...nuts."

I listened patiently, waiting for him to go on with the story which was obviously tough to tell.

"They took her away to a mental hospital and doped her up. The doctors said she'd scream my name until her throat was red raw. It was all my fault, I shouldn't have left her whether the baby was mine or not. She went missing from the hospital and that's where I found her attempting to jump onto ta railway line, I'd pulled her back but she fought against me. In the end I took her back to the hospital. Two months later she'd disappeared again but this time she was never found...not until now. Brandon told me he'd turned her which was why I was sent to jail. I beat the shit out of him in broad daylight and would have let the sun finish him off if Oliver hadn't caught me in the act." Tears stood up in Jason's eyes and I patted his arm. He felt so guilty when he did the only thing a human could do in a situation like that.

"My Marieanne was gone...but now she's come back for me. The Marieanne I know is well and truly dead, she just doesn't know it yet," he whispered. I'd never seen him so sad.

"Oh Jason," I whispered and threw myself into his arms, he was tense and awkward for a second before he melted into the hug. Just then something flew throught the bedroom window spraying us with shards of glass. It was a note written with crimson lipstick tied to a brick with a rubber band. It said:

**He's ****MINE!**** M x**

"Marieanne," Jason whispered as something flew past the window and into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys thanks for your reviews, they mean so much to me. This chapters short but worth it :) x_

Ater explaining to Shane, Michael and Eve what had happened over a semi burnt lasagna and a bowl of cookie dough (Didn't have time to make the actual cookies, just my luck). Monica had been taken away earlier by her brother Richard promising it wouldn't happen again.

"Well this is depressing," Was Eve's reply to our story.

"No shit corpse bride," Shane muttered recieving a sharp slap over the head from Eve.

"Worth it," Shane chuckled taking another spoonful of the cookie dough.

"I swear to god I'm gonna puke if you keep eating that," Michael said making a face.

"What are you saying about my baking?" I demanded crossly.

"Baked? The dough's never met an oven..." Michael said but then decided not to go to far and went silent.

"Well I think it tastes amazing," Shane said over a mouth full of dough.

"You would, ugh. Has anyone ever told you you eat like a pig?" Eve asked making Jason chuckle.

"Has anyone ever told you you look like a Panda at Halloween?" Shane replied. Eve gave him a confused look. "I didn't think so," he finished then continued on with his cookie dough challenge.

"Lets play a game!" Eve announced. We looked at her as if she was nuts. "Oh come on, what could go wrong with a little game of truth or dare?"

In the end we were forced to play Eve's game. She put out the little truth or dare cards she'd bought and the game began. Eve spun first and it landed on Shane.

"Truth or Dare?" Eve asked in a serious tone which almost made my laugh but the warning glance I recieved made me attempt to choke it back.

"Truth," he replied.

Eve picked up a truth card. "What's the strangest thing you've ever seen?"

Shane didn't reply, instead he just continued to look at Eve. Finally catching on Eve smacked him on the arm with a bottle, "You Ass! I am not strange!" She said scowling.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Shane muttered under his breath.

Eve gave him the bird before moving on.

The bottle landed on me. "Claire! Truth or Dare?"

Being adventurous I chose dare. Eve picked up the card and went to read it out loud but stopped, a frown turned down the corners of her lips as she looked up at me with those soft blue eyes.

"Kiss the person on your left hand side. I was in between Jason and Shane on my right was Shane so on my left was..._Jason._

_Will Claire do it, tell me what you think in your reviews! :) x_


	10. On holiday! x

_Hey guys, I'm in London right now on Holiday therefore I can't write any more chapters until wednesday due to the lack of internet connection. Writing this on one of the computers you insert money in to use so I might be able to post another chapter soon but at the latest wednesday. Thanks for being so patient and I would love to hear how you think the story will end. You are my inspiration! :) 3 x_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys I'm back from London...finally. Now I can get bak to writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R xxx_

I looked over at Shane. He was silent although his face was on the verge of exploding whilst he watched Jason hungrily gobble me up with his eyes. The tension filling the air around us was almost choking as they waited to see what I was going to do next.

Jason sighed before shouting, "To hell with it...I'm already a sinner!" And then he snaked his strong arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap with vampire speed and pressed his lips against mine. You wouldn't think it but in the three second kiss I had with Jason before Shane ripped me away from him was thst Jason's lips were amazingly soft. His kiss was gentle and made me feel heady with desire as he groaned into my mouth. I saw a flashing light dance across my closed eyelids before revealing the image of a boy with raven black hair and soft blue eyes laughing at the girl before him, her long henna red hair catching in the wind as she smiled brightly back at him with lips painted crimson.

The scene changed. It was the same girl with the henna red hair crying uncontrollably in a corner. A baby bump protruded from her stomach, I watched as she begged Jason to stay but his heart was too broken to bare the thought that he'd never had anything to do with that child. The one person he thought loved him had lied to him...betrayed him.

The scene disappeared and I found myself shuddering on the living room floor far away from Jason. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe I'd just seen his most private memories. I wanted to cry for him, to cry for the child that had never been his and had never had the chance to exist outside of his mother's womb.

Shane was on top of Jason in seconds with his hands wrapped tightly around his throat. Jason didn't put up much of a fight he just stared blankly up at the ceiling with a distant look in his eyes.

"No!" I screamed shocking everyone as I hauled Shane by the back of his T-shirt away from Jason. Shane leaped for him again with his fist raised, I threw my body inbetween the two of them waiting for Shane's fist to collide with my face instead of Jason's.

...It never did. I opened my eyes to a hurt look on Shane's face with his raised fist caught and held back by michael. All the fight had left Shane as he slumped back against the wall staring at me in disbelief. I looked down at Jason who had managed to sit up.

"You saw...didn't you?" Jason stuttered looking at me with fear in his eyes.

I nodded and a tear slipped from my eye, "I never knew your life could have been such hell..." I said.

Jason laughed humourlessly, "You get used to it."


End file.
